1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle seat assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat assembly with a contact surface that is configured to urge the torso of a seat occupant toward a deployed airbag in response to a side impact event.
2. Background Information
Airbags have become standard features within vehicles. Airbags are installed at various locations within a vehicle, including within seat assemblies of the vehicle.